Hell
by loveswritingstories101
Summary: bella moves in with her abusive father after her mother dies. Plaufully teased by edward and the cold sholder by the cullens, as she tries to find help until the truth is shown. normal pairings. ed/be, ro/em, al/jp, es/car
1. charlie

**Preface**

As I look at the reflection in the mirror, of a girl I use to know. I wonder where she went wrong. This girl can't feel the pain that was inflected upon her day after day. This girl does not hear anything but background noises. She is covered in bruises head to toe, some where so deep that no cover up can ever make them disappear. She is just a plain Jane, even lower. With her straight brown hair and brown eyes, she new there was nothing special about her and she would be like this for the rest of her life or when death over comes her. I just hope that death comes quick and pain free.

**Chapter One:**

As I walk out of the plane, just rudely awaken from my deep slumber. Unfortunately I was trying to find the Chief of police in Forks, Charlie Swan aka my father, aka my own personal monster from my nightmares.

I was coming back to Forks to not visit and go home after a summer of hell, but to live here it was because my mother and step father died in tragic car accident that left me scarred. Least I only I have to stay here till I turn eighteen I can't wait for that day when I can start a new life, but it is two years away from now, great.

A rough hand came and clamped down on my upper arm.

"Where the hell have you been?" Charlie whisper yelled in my ear.

"On a plane" I said in a duh tone. Oops maybe I shouldn't of done that, I'm going to get it now.

"Really I thought you were running here!! Of course you were on a fucking plane that landed half and hour ago. What were you doing?" was I really daydream for that long?

"Well...ell you see I couldn't find you" I started stutter as his hands grips harder on my arm. I'm defiantly getting a bruise afterwards, one of the many to come.

"Well I have things to do, so get your shit and let's go" he finally lets go of my arm, I know that this was not the end of it and I will get my punishment when there were no witnesses to see. I get my one suitcase and travel to the police cruiser waiting outside for us. Oh this is going to be _fun._ I thought sarcastically.

Not one word was uttered in the car drive home.

I entertained myself by looking dulling outside the window. No entertainment there. As I was just about to look to measure how angry Charlie was, I saw a flash of white and bronze go by. It musted had been my imagination because as I went to look back to see it, there was nothing.

We pulled up to an old beat up house. Charlie really has let this place go, it use to look so beautiful and cute when he and Renee were together. It just got down hill after they got divorced when I was 2 yrs old. I remember my first summer visiting Charlie. I was 5 and we had allot of fun, going fishing, watching cartoons early on a Saturday morning while he made the usual bacon and eggs.

This continued until I turned 13, that's the day Charlie started drinking and when I started to look like my mother. I knew he always had a drinking problem but he always hid it –very poorly– when I was visiting. Something must have snapped when he saw me that year.

On the first night when my plane landed, he picked me up and not said a word on the drive home, when we got home he shoved my bags into my room and with a grunt told me that he would be back later. That was the night when Charlie started to hit me. I got in trouble for the most insane things like my room was to messy when I had nothing on the floor or the clothes were to dirty and smelled, when they were clean with the scent of lavender.

I started to resent coming to visit him and begged Renee not to go back, but she didn't care as she was in a daze with her new boyfriend Phil. Phil was okay kind of guy, just a little too young for my mum. Renee didn't care, she was in love.

The worst I got from Charlie was when I went to visit him when I was 16 a couple of weeks ago. My birthday was coming and decided to give me an early present. I just assumed that it was like all the other presents that were so delightful to receive like the beating or actually eating for that night. This was much worst.

**Start of Flash Back:**

_I sat across from Charlie while he ate the steak and mashed potatoes that I had prepared earlier for his tea. Tonight he kept giving me sly smiles and a mischief grin. I knew this wasn't good._

_He pushed his empty plate with his knife and fork on top in front of him and crossed his hands in front of him, sitting and glaring at me. I went to stand up and clean off the table when he interrupted me._

"_Bella sit" he said in a firm and threatening voice. I did as he commands, to frighten to do otherwise. "I got a special birthday gift for you tonight" he said with a sly smile. He looked down to his hands and a back at me under his lashes with an evil smile on his face. "After you clean up this piece of crap you call dinner, return to room to wait for my-your present" he quickly try to hide his mistake but it was too late I knew this wasn't a present where I smile. _

_I slowly as possible clean up the table, prolonging the torture that was to begin _

"_Bella!! Hurry up and stop wasting time!" he yelled. He walked away and I could see the bulge in his trousers. I gulped when I notice that I didn't have anything to clean. I knew that if I didn't go upstairs soon he will come down and drag me up by my hair, literally. _

_I walked up the stairs, growing grimmer with each step, silent tears run down my cheek. What did I do to deserve this?_

_I finally reach the door way of my bedroom, no one was there. I was hoping that Charlie went to his room and passed out. I went to my cupboard to grab pj's for a quick shower, when I heard my door slam and the lock click. Before I could turn around, Charlie came from behind the door, grabbed my arm and threw me down on to the floor, all the while undoing his belt with a evil smile that will haunt my dreams forever._

**End of Flash Back**

That night was the first time I was raped by my father and my first time. I didn't really care how I lost my virginity; I was a simple girl I wouldn't care if I lost it in the back of a Volvo, (**sorry I had to ha-ha**) but I knew that I didn't want to loose it like that.

"Will you get your pathetic ass out of my car before you stink it up!" Charlie commanded. I didn't realise that I was day dreaming for that long.

I quickly got out of the car and received my bags from the trunk, Charlie already inside not caring; you could here the baseball game from here. When I was inside with door closed, I was greeted with a hard slap to the face. Automatically my hand went to my burning cheek; I knew there was going to be a bruise the next day. "Dinner better be one the table in 30 minutes and you should pray to what ever god up there that my team wins or there will be hell to be payed"

I silent and quickly turned away from him and walked towards the kitchen, only tripping twice, he laughed every time I tripped. When I was in the kitchen I let the tears escape my eyes. I didn't have time to cry tho, so I made my way to the fridge to see what I have that I could use. My face turned grim when I saw we didn't have much. I checked the cupboards and resulted to making simple and easy spaghetti.

30 mins later Charlie walked in the kitchen just as I place the plate of food down, he sat with a expression of anger and hate. He took a bite of my spaghetti. He sat for a minute savouring it.

"You're just like your mother!! You can't cook for shit and when you do cook something eatable, it's the easiest fucking thing someone can cook, a fucking 5 yr old could cook this!!" I flinched away from him; I knew that I wouldn't be getting anything to eat.

When he was finish he dumped the plate in the sink and walked to the lounge room with one last grunt.

I quickly cleaned up the kitchen to the best I could.

"Oh and Bella, you start school tomorrow" Charlie yelled from the living room.

I heave a heavy sigh. I never fitted in school. I was bullied, abused and had things thrown at me, what a great place to be.

I walked grimly to my room and lied down on my bed. I put the headphones from my iPod in and listen to Calendar Girl by Stars. I was about a minute and half throw the song when they were ripped from ears. Above me I had Charlie over me already half naked with an evil smile. I could smell the alcohol coming of in waves from him.

"They lost, poor you" his smile just got even bigger. Let the nightmare begin.

* * *

As Charlie stood up, pulled his pants back on and left my room, slamming the door when he left, leaving me naked, bleeding and bruised on the bed. I remember to the song I was listening to and sang to my self looking out the window.

"_I dreamed I was dying; as I so often do  
And when I awoke I was sure it was true  
I ran to the window; threw my head to the sky  
And said whoever is up there, please don't let me die  
But I can't live forever, I can't always breath"_

I sang while letting the tears of my shame and sadness go. I fell into a calming darkness that I knew wouldn't last forever.


	2. First Day Of School

**Chapter Two:**

I woke up on the cold wet bed, when everything came rushing back to me. First was the pain that covered my body along with bruise and gashes. The pain between my legs, Charlie was really ruff last night. Last was the pool of half dry blood that surrounded me on my bed.

I got up silently without wanting to wake up Charlie if he was here and walked to my dresser to get clothes for my day of school in this hell. I quickly rushed to the shower and had a 5 minute freezing cold shower; maybe Charlie was awake, shit.

As I walked down the stairs I notice that it was silent, I went to check the driveway and Charlie's cruiser was gone, I was saved from a beating.

I put in my head phones and blast when were kids by The Galvatrons and started on my short journey to school. I think back when I was a kid and how I had no worries in the world and my devil of a father was once nice to me, I wish I can go back to those days where I sat on Charlies shoulders squealing and laughing when we went to the zoo and how use to boost and show me off to his friends when I was born, but when my mum left him I guess that's when he changed into the devil himself. I feel bad for him but when I see my reflection all I feel is rage towards him.

A silver Volvo speed right past, my hair blew when it went past. Idiots I tell you, going that fast they can crash.

Walking in the entrance of Forks high School, I notice that all the cars had to be second hand except one, the stupid shiny Volvo. **(Had too) **i didn't know where to go, so I thought I would ask someone. I went up to a group of people hanging around a van.

"Hi, do you know where the front office is?" I asked, a boy with blond greasy hair that was slicked back and blue eyes, came up to me just a little to close and whispered in my ear.

"I can show you but I want something in return" he said in a creepy way that made me want to cut off my ear.

"Umm what do you want? Money?" I asked a little concerned. He started laughing at me, what an asshole.

"No I don't want money, I'll give you a hint." After he said that he squeezed my butt, hard, I flinched away from him.

What the hell, is everyone here a rapist or something, it must be in the water. Note to self drink bottled water.

"I think I will find it myself" I glared at him. I don't think he liked my response.

"No-one says no to the Mike Newton" he spat at me. Fortunately a shy girl with glasses grabbed my hand.

"Hi I'm Angela I'll show you the front office free of charge" she politely said to me. I gave her a thankful smile and pulled myself from the supposedly Mike Newton.

We started walking away when I looked over my shoulder and saw him making a gesture with his hand and mouth like he was giving someone a blow job. What a freak!

"Just ignore him, his a complete bone head. So.....what's your name?" Angela said trying to break the awkwardness

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella"

"ok, Bella" We walked past the shiny Volvo when, and notice the most beautiful people I have ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes off them, even if the big buff guy was making out and pressing the super model with blonde hair against the car and a small girl like a pixie was cuddling and comforting a taller blonde guy who looked like he was in serious pain. The blonde looked at me and tilted his head and had a puzzled but pained look on his face. There were five of them, and they were similar but different from each other. They all had pale white skin, paler than mine, beauty and they seem to have golden eyes except one who was glaring at me with his black coal eyes. He was the hottest as soon our eyes connected I couldn't look away.

"Those are the Cullen's and Hales" Angela whispered in my ear, breaking my dazed state.

"I would warn you, there not so friendly, their kind of bullies here" she warned

"What are their names?" I asked still not able to get the black eyes out of my head.

"The ones that were all over each other are Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, the pixie type one with the guy looking like he was in pain were Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale and last but defiantly no least is Edward Cullen, the worst, you want to hear something totally messed up?"

"Sure" I agreed it's not like anything can be more fucked up than my life.

"They were all adopted by Dr Cullen and his Wife, something about not being able to have kids but that's not the messed up thing, they all live together in the same house and I heard they all swap partners and have sex with each other specially that Edward guy, I think his lonely" she looked at me seriously.

"Really?" I asked shocked and disgusted a little.

"No" she laughed "I'm just messing with you" her face got serious again "but seriously stay away from them they'll break you in like two seconds"

I looked back at the car to them and they were huddle around each other looking like they were trying not to laugh, the Edward guy looked at me and gave me an evil smile. I swear when he looked back to his pixie sister he said 'new meat', after he said that they all wear staring at me evilly. Ok I'm more the certain that my life is going to be hell at home and school.

**Any Questions just send me a Review**


	3. English

**Author note: just want to remind everyone that I'm not Stephanie Meyer, I'm not that creative to think of the brilliant ideas she has and also I kept writing the story because the people that have been reviewing me have inspired me to keep going specially ****KRYork****so I want to thank you all. T****his chapter was written for you guys tell me how you like it.**

**I didn't mention what she's wearing to school so I'm putting a picture on my profile.**

**Chapter Three**

I walked up to the old lady behind the desk, after Angela said goodbye after showing me where the front office was. I read that her name was Mrs Cope, she looked nice.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan I'm new here" I told her shyly. She looked up from the novel she was reading 'The Lovely Bones', she looked like she had been crying and the tissue in her hand confirmed it. Must be a sad book **(I've read the book, have to read to understand the movie, such a great book really sad, cried for most of it) **

"Oh, hello dear. Sorry about that just reading a sad part. How may I help you?" she asked nicely

"I'm new here, Isabella Swan" I reminded her again.

"Oh, Chief Swan's daughter, it's great to be able to put a face to the name I've been hearing so much about" wow has Charlie been talking about me, most likely to keep appearance for the on lookers.

I just politely smiled and nodded at her, she seemed really nice.

"Well here you go schedule, map, locker number and code and a form for all your teachers to sign, have a lovely day honey" I thanked her and walked out of the office.

My schedule was

**Period One – **English

**Period Two – **Trig

**Period Three – **Spanish

**Period Four – **Lunch

**Period Five – **Biology 

**Period 5 – **Gym

**(Can't remember her actual timetable)**

Arg gym my enemy, I wonder if I can get out of that one, more than likely that I can't. I finally found my locker and put everything I didn't need for the first three subjects and everything I did need in my old black book bag that I got from my mum on the first day of high school, I'm surprised it hasn't broken yet. It was decorated with buttons and things I have drawn and sewn on. It was one of the things that reminded me of my beloved mother. **(Picture on Profile)**

As I was trying to find my way to English I was pushed in the lockers, I felt a shock of energy and a cold hard body pressing against mine. I looked up and saw it was the guy, the stupid shiny Volvo owner, Edward. He was giving me a weird smile and pressing all the bruises that Charlie had made last night and it hurt.

"Hi, I'm Edward" he said in a seductive tone. I was scared, I might act tough sometimes but when it comes to the male population I was terrified special after what Charlie has done, who wouldn't be. So I didn't answer, I didn't even make a noise.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" there was a long pause where no one said anything he picked up a loose strand of hair and started twirling it in his fingers and leaned forward towards my ear.

"You know you might cover yourself up with these baggy ugly clothes but I can tell you have a hot little body underneath" he huskily whisper in my ear and this time I didn't feel like cutting it off. He started moving his eyes up and down my body, I felt like I was been violated by his eyes, I wanted to cover up, but I wanted to take my clothes off for him as well. My feelings were changing on me so fast that I was beginning to feel dizzy, but that could also be from the way Edward smelled, he smelt so good, like I wanted to put it in a bottle and spray it around me.

I somehow found the courage to open my mouth and speak.

"Um I'm going to be late for English" what a pathetic thing to say, like that will make him move.

"You know you can just skip school today and I'll give you a the grand tour in my car" I wanted to go on this tour but I knew there was a meaning behind it and the only thing I will be having a tour of is his back seat and what's in his pants.

"Umm....N...No... you" I stuttered out. He laugh, oh his laugh was like low bells ringing in the winter when the big clock hits noon. I could just listen, smell and look at him forever, but wasn't he supposed to be mean or is he playing a trick on me?

"Well that's too bad, but what can I do to get you _alone_" he asked and even tho I would love to be alone with him, but my lack of confidence didn't want to be.

His family came past and the big buff guy, Emmett, grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him towards his family.

"Leave the poor little bitch alone, she's not worth it" As he said this he gave me a deadly glare that could kill. His girlfriend Rosalie and the pixie girl Alice gave me a look over and had an emotion of disgust on their face and looked away like I wasn't even there.

Suddenly the blonde guy Jasper, started to grunt in pain and grab his sides. Alice quickly went to him and said that they need to get to class, as she walked away she glared at me like it was my fault he was in pain. They don't even know what pain is, I said in my head.

Edward was still staring at me with a look of lust and little bit of hunger how weird.

"Fine, let's go" Edward said to his brother. He leaned towards me and whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for you" and gave me a kiss on the cheek and when he did a bolt a electricity went through me, though I'm sure any other girl would be squealing that Edward Cullen kissed there cheek, but I was different I felt dirty all over again and rushed to the bathroom to scrub my cheek.

The warning bell wrong and I ran quickly to English stumbling here and there. I went up to the teacher's desk to get my form signed.

"Hello Isabella, an assignment is due tomorrow but you don't have to do it, we are about to study Romeo and Juliet so you can have a head start and start to read the book instead of the assignment" She said in a pleasant voice and she was always smiling when she talked.** (I have teacher like this greatest teacher I love her)**

"Sure"

"Oh and here's an outline on what we'll be doing and reading, a text book and most important my name is Mrs Jones and I'll be your English teacher" She smiled at me warmly. I could tell English was going to be my favourite subject.

"Thank you" I smiled at her and went to find a seat and I noticed Angela was in my class and there was an empty seat beside here. I went stand next to it.

"Hi Angela, is this seat taken?" I asked her, hoping it wasn't, otherwise I have to sit next to a girl looked like she had too much make up on and her hair was curly and wild she looked like she was electrocuted.

"Sure Bella, no-one sits there." She smiled pointing to the chair.

"You're going to love this class Mrs Jones is laid back and we always watch movies that's if you bring them in, I think someone brought in Ten I Hate about you today, hmmmm I love Heath Ledger, so hot and it was so sad he died I liked cried for a week" she had a sad look on her face, personally I didn't know who this Heath guy was so I just nodded and looked toward the front of the class, it wasn't my fault I was barely allowed to watch movies my mother always had me out and about outside hiking, swimming or whatever her phase was that week and believed that if you watch movies all the time you end up like a fat couch potato.

The lights went off and the TV came on with a picture of a city and credits.

As I exited English I couldn't help but think that this heath guy was hot, hmmmm Heath.

"I knew you would be hooked on Heath Ledger when you saw him" she said walking beside me. I gave a look saying _what-ever._ She'd signed than.

"I wish my heath would notice me" she looked towards a guy across the hall who was surrounded by his friends laughing, she looked away depressed again, the thing she didn't notice at that moment that her heath guy turned to look at her the same way. I laughed in my head, teenage dramas.

"You don't really talk do you? And when you do you're very quiet, I can barely hear you" she looked at me like she was trying to figure me out; I pulled my hood over my head trying to hide.

"Don't worry you don't have to start screaming when you talk because I said so" she laughed, I felt safe around Angela, like I could tell her everything but I knew that would never happen.

We walked to the next class, the rest of our classes flew by and before I knew it, it was lunch.

I never knew lunch could go so bad.

**Sorry for the cliffy there but I had to hahahaha. Tell me what you think I'm trying to make the chapters longer so you have more to read and I like the chapters what are long because you know that there's going to be a lot of reading. Going to watch Ten things I hate about you now hahahaha.**


	4. Sold like a common whore

**I made it extra long for you guys. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews. Review if you have any questions.**

**Chapter Four**

As I entered the cafeteria all the talking stop and all eyes were on me, great and here comes the blush. Angela grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the lunch line. Soon everyone went back to their conversations, bored of looking at me.

"So, what do you feel like?" Angela asked me looking at the many options they have from chips to Caesar salads. Even though I would love to get something I knew that I can't afford it and my stomach will just reject it by throwing it back up and I wasn't in the mood for that.

"Umm....I'm not that hungry I'll just get a water and maybe an apple" I told her a bit louder than I usually talk. She looked at me to see if I was alright and silently nodded. As we walked to an empty table, I notice Edward looking at me well more staring. I quickly looked away before he could see the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you and in a nice way" Angela whispered to me, I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean in a nice way? I thought he was mean" I asked her. She looked a little panicked but went calm and when I looked over to the Edward he turned away and looked like he was smiling about something, yet no-one seem to be talking at his table.

"Okay...I'll be honest with you" I looked at her confused, when have she not been honest with me. "I might of stretched the truth with you when I said the Cullen's were bullies, they just don't talk to anyone and they glare at most people and here is the Edward Cullen who usually glares and fights off girls throwing themselves at him, so his not that nice to people and yet here he is staring at you again and I think his trying to flirt" she said frustrated

I highly doubt that his trying to flirt with a Plain Jane like myself, I looked up to see for myself if he is. My eyes connected with his and his face lit up with a crooked grin he gave me a polite wave. As shy as I was I waved back.

"See!!" Angela practically yelled in my ear.

"What? He waved and I wave I was just being polite" I told Angela, she wasn't convinced.

"Well being polite or not I don't care he never waves at people, he usually just glares and does rude remarks so they leave him alone same with the rest of his family. Have you talked to him yet, has he gave you the stay away from me speech?" I debated whether to tell her about this morning, I thought it wouldn't do any harm so I replayed what happen.

"Wow, his never done that before" She looked shocked.

A blood curling scream was heard all throughout the cafeteria; it was coming from the Cullen's table. Alice was in Jaspers lap on the floor, it looked like he was rocking her trying to calm her down. She was shaking and saying something. In like a silent conversation she turned to Edward. Without saying anything he suddenly had a horror strict look on his face and turned it towards me. I didn't know what was going on. He turned to the rest of his family and said something to them to have them gasp and look at me the same way, except one, Rosalie, she had a sadden and grieved expression. She quickly grabbed Emmet's hand and left the cafeteria like she was going to cry. What the hell?

Edward looked like he was going to make his way to where I am the warning bell rung.

"Come on Bella we're going to be late and there nothing we can do except stare and I don't think they will appreciate that" Angela advise me. I parted from Angela as she had French and made my way to biology. Half way to class my body was once again shoved into the lockers, but I did not feel the cold hard body and the amazing smell of Edward like I wanted. It was a sweating body that smelt of old cheese and clothes that haven't been washed. I turned, it was Mike.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered in my ear, trying to be seductive. "So are you going to help me with my problem you left me with?" he asked I was confused, what problem did I leave him with?

"What problem?" I asked quietly, just above a whisper. He gave me an evil smile.

"This problem" suddenly mike grounded his hips on mine and I could feel his erection. Oh god not this again. "So you going to fix it? You can use your pretty little mouth there or I can feel how really tight you are" I felt like I was going to vomit. His hand quickly made its way to my jeans and started to cup my woman hood and started to stroke it with a finger. I was petrified I didn't know what to do and the bell for class rung about five minutes ago, it didn't look like anyone was going to save me. So I started to cry.

"Please stop" I whisper not sure he even heard me. He laughed and licked my checks to taste the tears I felt very disturbed. I closed my eyes waiting for what was about to happen.

"Oh don't cry I promise your goi..." He never finished what he was about to say. And cold feminine arms wrapped around me, making me lean into them. When I opened my eyes, Rosalie was embracing me like a mother would for a wounded child and Emmet punching Mike. He shoved him into the lockers and had a look of true look of hate and pure rage on his face like a mad man.

"Never ever come near, look, speak or even breathe around Bella again or I swear you'll be six feet under where no one can find you" he said in menacing voice. "Got it?"

Mike nodded his head looking like he was going to wet his pants and when I looked down I found that he already did. Emmet let go of him and he quickly ran away. I sobbed into Rosalie's shoulder, I couldn't handle this. She shushed me and said words of support like "it's okay" and "we won't let him hurt you" trying to calm me down. I saw Emmett standing there looking like he didn't know what to do. From the corner of my eye I saw a figure running down the hall. As it came closer I notice that it was Edward. He kneeled in front of me and gently placed his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. Instead of flinching away from him, I embraced it, for some reason I wasn't scared of Edward, the opposite, I felt like he could protect me and the next thing I did shocked me and everyone else around me.

**(I was going to stop it there but to mean hahahaha I hate when people do that to me)  
**I jumped from Rosalie to him and held on him like my life depended on it. He tensed up at first but soon became relaxed and hugged me back.

"Why don't I take you to the nurse" I quickly looked up and panic, I can't go to the nurse people will find my bruises and ask me how I got them and when I do tell them they'll laugh. Just like last time.

_**Flash Back. (Bella's 16 just a week after Charlie began to rape her)**_

_I remember I was in the grocery store looking for what I can make Charlie that night so he wouldn't beat and rape me again, but I knew that he would any way. I was distracted and didn't see a trolley coming for me. It ran into me hard. I screamed in pained when it hit the fresh new bruise that Charlie gave me the night before and fell to the floor. A woman with her children rushed over to me._

"_I am so sorry dear, my boys were playing with the trolley and before I could stop them the trolley went flying. Are you okay?" I wasn't okay I felt like I was on fire. My shirt had risen and she could see the bruises and she knew they weren't from the trolley._

"_Oh my, what happen?" and being the naive girl I am I told her my dad Charlie Swan hits me. The reactions I got weren't the one I was expecting. She laughed. "Charlie Swan? The chief of police Charlie Swan?" I nodded she kept laughing "You kids and your stories" I looked at her like she had two heads but she didn't notices and kept laughing._

"_I've met your father, the nicest man I have ever met; he talks highly and loving about you, couldn't hurt a fly." He couldn't hurt a fly but he sure could hurt me. I looked at her and smiled and played along. That's when I found out that Charlie was smarter than I thought, he planned so that everyone see him as the loving, devoted father and caring Chief of police so if I do tell someone they'll just think I'm crazy. How I wish I could have the Charlie that everyone sees and talks to. He sounds so happy and friendly, but that's not the man I know, the one I know is mean, evil and harmful._

_That's when I realised when I tell people no one will believe me and I would get a beating of a life time from Charlie when he found out that I did tell._

_**End of Flashback**_

"No!_"_ I quickly yelled at him. He looked confused and understanding like he knew what has happened to me, but that's impossible I haven't told a soul.

"It's ok, I won't, and at least let me take you home" he told me, I couldn't refuse and a couple of hours of sleep before Charlie comes home does sound nice, so I agree. "Rosalie and Emmett its okay I got this go back to class" they hesitated but went holding each other's hand. I wish I had someone like that. Without warning the ground disappeared from my feet and notice that Edward was carrying me.

"You know, you don't have to carry me, I must be heavy" he started to laugh.

"You way like a feather" he laughed again. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. It felt nice. He opened his car door and gently placed me in my seat like I was going to break and was in the driver's seat in no time.

He played some classical music and it reminded me of my mother. How I missed her. I wish I could have told her about Charlie but I was scared that when she told Charlie she knew he would kill her and I just wanted her to be happy.

The car drive to my house was quiet, I never told him where I lived but he knew anyway. Everyone knew where the chief of police lived.

When we pulled up in the drive way, I notice the cruiser there, Charlie was home and I was scared. I looked at Edward and he was glaring at the car like he wanted it to explode.

"Well thanks for the ride and thank Emmett and Rosalie for me." I quickly ran into the house before he could argue. The first thing I notice is the beer cans around and that there was too many for Charlie. As I rounded the corner trying to be quiet as could, I heard more the one males laughing. That's when Charlie notices me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME YOU LITTLE BITCH??" He yelled at me, first I was shocked not that he yelled at me but that he yelled in front of his friends, but I knew they weren't going to be nice either.

"SKIPPING SCHOOL? I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT" he threw me across the room, and had an evil grin on his face again. "Well never mind that I have a little surprise for you meet, John and David" he pointed to the 30 year old creeps on the couch. David had black slick hair and John had Orange and both weren't that attracted. David looked like he went to the gym every day, nearly as big as Emmett and the other looked like he ate a doughnut a day. Charlie turned to me.

"Now they offered a great price for you and I expect you to fuck them real good and do anything they say" I looked at him in horror. Charlie had sold me out like a common whore.

David stood up and threw me over my shoulder and slapped my behind, hard. It felt like it was on fire. He laughed when I yelped, him and John walked up to my bedroom, with Charlie laughing in the Background. I knew this wasn't going to be a fun night and the only thing I prayed is at least they wore protection I don't want to get pregnant, but I knew if they didn't I most likely will become pregnant.

You see I can't get pregnant from Charlie, he made sure I can't. He got that surgery were you can't. He told people that he got it because he thought I was enough for children and nothing can get better than me, sounding like a proud father.

It was Bull Shit.


	5. Yes I want to go out with you

Chapter Five:

Why doesn't death grace me? Was the only thing I could think of the next morning lying in bed in my blood. My body in agony I couldn't move without it hurting, but I knew I needed to go to school or else Charlie will give me worse punishment unfortunately he will never let me die. What would he do without his play toy, how sweet?

I moved to get noticing straight ahead the pain between my legs from all the raping and the pain from my back when they scratched how many times they done me. I couldn't handle noticing the things that happen to my body so I walked over to my radio and played my mix c.d. _Hey Soul Sister _by _train,_ played threw the speakers and I turned it up, loud.

I couldn't hear anything, not even my own thoughts and I liked it like that. I walked my battered and naked body over to the doorway, heading towards the bathroom when I notice a slight breeze on my skin. Weird I couldn't remember opening when I passed out on my bed. I shrugged and thought Charlie would have done it. As I enter the bathroom the first thing I see is myself and I don't like it. I quickly jumped in the shower to avoid the mirror and rub the dirt and grime from the men off me.

After my shower I quickly covered my bruises on my face with make up as best as I could and wear a long sleeve navy shirt, dark skinny jeans, black high top converses and my baggy black zip up hoody.

The ride to school was quiet and boring nothing interesting except the soft fog on my windows and the soft rain on my roof. It was peaceful. As I jump out of the truck I notice straight away that someone was heading towards me and it wasn't the person I wanted to see.

"Hi babe, do you want to skip school today and go do something more productive?" Mike whispered to me, trying to be seductive and wiggling his eye brows up and down. Who really like this guy?

"ummm...actually I just want to go to school, if ch-my dad finds out I'll be in trouble" i could see that even mentioning my devil of a father didn't faze him like most others when they realize Charlie is the chief of police and didn't want to get in trouble, more get in trouble for trying to take his play toy away from him.

"I'm sure he won't mind with you going off with a stud with me" Was he always this annoying?

"Well mike I woul–" I didn't get to finish my sentence as the one person I wanted to see that morning did save me.

"I'm sorry mike I have to take Bella away from you" Edward told mike with a deadly glare.

"Why? It's not like you two are going out or if you own her Cullen" mike was getting angry, his was glaring at mike and his hands were in fist, of course he didn't look as fierce and sexy as Edward though, WAIT WHAT? Sexy where did that come from?

"Actually Newton we are going out so I would like you to stop hitting on my girlfriend" I was stunned, girlfriend? Dating? Where'd did this come from, I looked over to Newton and saw the exact same expression that I was wearing. I quickly turned it to a blank mask when mike looked at me and I was looking at Edward trying to ask threw my eyes, all he did to respond was wink.

"What, where...when" mike was so confused that if I knew what was happening I would laugh at his face that he was pulling.

Edward chuckled like the sweet bells of wind chime and wrapped his arm around me and lead me towards the school. He leaned down to my ear and I could feel the smile against my ear as he whispered.

"Play along, but don't worry I was going to ask you out any way so what people will hear will be true" he huskily whispered in my ear. I should be afraid and cringing from his touch, but I couldn't help but lean into him feeling the electricity passing between us and smelling his scent, it was heaven.

"Hang on, asking me out?" I looked up at him in a confused gaze. He wanted to ask me out?

We stopped and faced each other.

"Yes Bella, I wanted to ask you out" he smiled his crocked smile at and at that I melt to any of his demands. "So will you?"

"What? Umm...Sure" I answered in a daze. What did I agree to; oh who cares it's with Edward. Wait what happens if his just pulling a prank on me and he'll get all his friends to laugh at me. god I hope not. Edward's crocked grin seem to get even bigger

* * *

**Tell me what you think and sorry for the late up date**


	6. There Still can be firsts

**Hey guys soooooooooo sorry it took such a long time to update, i'm not going to give you my excuses my lol i just wrote a extra long chapter for you!**

**And remember this isnt S.M i wish i wrote them haha just a fan.**

As well walked along, with Edward's arm wrapped around me, i had to think what he was up too? No-one can do a 180 that fast and become the nicest, most god like, hair I just want to ru-DAMN IT! Stop thinking of him like that.

"What are you concentrating on so hard?" He asked, with an amused expression on his face i guess i had a very comic look myself from over thinking everything.

"Um...Nothing...Well...what are you up too?" I said the last bit out so fast that i didn't realise that i had said it loud enough for him to hear. We stopped walking and Edward stood in front of me, placing both of his hands softly on each of my arms.

"Do you really think I'm up to something because i want to be your boyfriend?" Boyfriend? I've never had a boyfriend and Charlie would kill me – literally – if he ever found out. "Why don't we ditch this snore fest and do something fun, hey?" i had to think this over i mean what are my options. One – I skip school, have the best day i would ever have go home get a beating and rape from Charlie from skipping or...Two – stay at school be bored, go home and have a beating and rape from Charlie for being me...Yer it wasn't that hard.

"Yer sure, this placing is starting to bore me too" i replied trying to act cool, he saw passed it and snicker anyway. "So where do you want to go?" acting like i wasn't embarrassed from before, but the blush gave it away.

He raised his hand and gently ran his finger tips over my heated cheeks and ever so slowly placed his palm on my cheek like he was trying to warm his hand with the heat from my cheeks that started to burn bright. He leaned in closer grazed my cheek with his nose till his lips were just from doing the same on my ear, he whispered "Somewhere far away, where we can be ourselves"

He leaned back from me and gave me a wicked smirk as he gently grabbed my hand and guided me towards his shinny Volvo. I couldn't help but think the whole time...why wasn't i scared? Why weren't i flinching away and having horrible flash backs like i do with every other guy that has tried to come on to me or get in with-in a foot of me?

Somehow i felt safe with Edward. I looked at his back as we walked and thought wow what must he look underneath the shirt...wait shirt? It's freezing out here, so much we have a foot of snow. I was cold and i was in a think jumper, here he is walking around in a shirt? What the hell?

"My lady" Before i could over think anything else Edward had already open the car door for me and was waiting for me to hope in, still with that amused smirk i knew he was wearing. I couldn't resist so i slowly slid in to the passenger seat. I looked around in the car and thought of how nice it looked compared to my truck, no ripped seat covers, tons of space and no blood on the seats that i tried to wash off when i first got it.

"You know you do have to do your seat belt up before i can even consider starting up the car" i jumped a little, i didn't notice he had gotten to his so seat so fast

"You don't have yours on" i pointed out.

"Well that's because i don't need it as much as you do."

"What does that mean?" i was utterly confused by that statement. If we crash we would both end up the same way.

"nothing can you just put on your seat belt so we can leave and if it will help I'll consider putting on mine too" he smirked, oh that smirk i couldn't resist and just gave in and put on my seat belt.

We sped out of the school car park and on to the main, going away from forks. I should be freaked out that he was taking me away from forks, but i was almost relieved that he was, like he was my hero without even knowing it.

"So...you're quiet" it was more like a fact he was trying to state than a question

"Um...Yer...i guess i am" Not really knowing how to respond to it.

"Why?"

"I don't really find the use of filling every space of silent with no-sense of chit-chat" what else could i say to him –_Oh Edward you know how it is or you can imagine when every time you tried to open your mouth to talk or start a conversation with your dear old papa he just beats you down and takes everything left that you had in you and rip to shreds by inserting his disgusting wrinkly old penis inside your already hurt used VAGINA OVER AND OVER! – _Yer i don't think that will start a good conversation with him.

"Right...I guess we don't need to talk about the weather or anything" he chuckled and for once i giggled...a real giggle.

We drove the rest of the way there in silence, not uncomfortable or awkward just...silence. He stopped the car in a small dirt car park off the side of the road in front of a forest.

"Are you...going to kill me in there or something?" I asked jokingly but had a quiet serious tone behind it. He laughed and got out of the car, raced around to my door and helps me out.

"No...But when we get there you might think you died and gone to heaven" he gave me a wink. Okay still did not help me to stop thinking he was going to.

After some complaints about my clumslyness and tripping...from me during the walk through the forest, Edward stopped and let me walk in front of him to see a place that i could only imagine that had been plopped out of a fairytale of some sort. It was beautiful with soft green grass and flowers in all different colours; the only problem was that the sun wasn't out to great us, to make this place even more special. Edward walked around me and lied down on the grass, placing his next to him inviting me in a way to lie next to him.

I walked slowly over, giving myself to die down the voice in my head pointing out every flaw i had and how perfect he was. I lay down next to him, he had his eyes closed but he had a little smile when i finial laid there.

"It's so peaceful out here, it's the only place i can have a train of thought without someone interrupting me." It seems that Edward has invited me to his secret place, i felt special. He rolled over so he was only a couple of centimetres away from me and leaned his head on his hand. I was turn nervous and excited to look at him so i looked to the grey clouds instead.

"So...You're the Chief Swan's daughter, which must suck not being able to get away with anything with a cop as a dad"

"You have no i dear" stating more truth behind the response.

"Do you like being here?" He Asked

"Well...Not really, it's a very depressing town"

"Oh come on its not that bad...i mean I'm here" he stated with a chuckle

"Yer that helps" i giggled right back. I rolled over to my side to face him and realized how close we were.

"Yer..." he whispered out. I notice he was getting closer but i couldn't keep my eyes of his lips. The space between us was almost gone when he paused and looked at my lips than back at me, like he was asking for permission.

I leaned and closed the space for the first time in my life taking charge and softly placed my lips on his to tell him it's alright. Edward added pressure and i greeted it, i didn't flinch away or ran when he opened his mouth ever so slightly and traced his tongue ever so slightly across my bottom lip. I felt sparks fly and fireworks go off; this must be what all the magazines were talking about. I felt so safe with Edward when he kissed me like he won't pressure me into anything more. I opened my mouth a little and let him in, letting our tongues dance together.

Edward was the one to pull away; he looked down to the ground and concentrated on a blade of grass really hard for a few moments. He looked back up and smiled a goofy grin "sorry about that had to get something of my mind and well i really wanted to kiss you" i blushed

"Well that was a great kiss...it's actually my first kiss" _willingly _i added in my brain.

"Well I'm glad it could be me and as long we're being honest it was mine to" he looked away like he was embarrassed but i found cute and outstanding that no-one has kissed him yet!

I giggled and laid down again only this time Edward had my head resting on his chest. We must of been lying there for a while because when i opened my eyes again it was darker...much darker. I jumped up in a panic and rashly told Edward that i must get home now.

We raced back to the car, the whole way with Edward holding my hand and lightly squeezing my hand when i started to panic. We got in the car and once again he held my hand over the console. We reached my house in record time and i saw the cruiser parked in the drive way...fuck me.

"Well I'll see you later Edward." I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As i got out of the car and walked to my doom, knowing it was all worth it in the back of my mind i swear i heard Edward say.

"Sooner than you think." I didn't let it bother me because i probably just imagined it. As i reached the door and went inside, Edwards car still not moved when i closed it, i was met by a hard hit on the wall and a hand around my throat choking the air in me out.

Charlie stood in front of me royally pissed off, shirtless and drunk.

"YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR MY FOOD!" he screamed at me and threw me to the ground. My eyes sight was getting blurring with tears and light headness that i could only see the outline of Charlie at the moment, i was going to pass out and i was kinda glad that i could just go to my happy place with Edward instead.

"WAKE U-" Charlie never finished his sentence and i never felt the hit from the boot i could see me swinging at me. I could only see a flash of bronze.

"Don't you ever lay another finger on her" i heard my saviour dangerous low voice and just from his presence i knew it was Edward. Next i heard screaming from the pig Charlie. He turned me and gently placed his hand on my cheek.

"Are you okay Bella? God please be okay" with that Edward picked me up and walked me outside where the cold wind blow on my burning body.

"Oh my god! Is she okay? Are we too late?" i heard a voice ask, i couldn't place it as i was drifting off but Edward answer my question.

"I'll take her to Carlisle and hopefully she will be ok Emmett" Edward responded while gently carrying me to the car.

"What would like me to do with him" Emmett asked

"I dealt with him"

"So we are just going to leave him there to come back after her?" he asked angrily

"Burn the house, leave him in it" There was no more talk afterwards. I was gently placed in the back seat where someone quickly cradled my head in their lap and gently cooed to me that everything will be alright. I know straight away from what the voice i heard yesterday that it was Rosalie comforting me like mother to her sick child.

And i felt at safe and free as we drove away and i drifted into a peaceful sleep with Edward filling my dreams.

**review tell me what you think!**


End file.
